


I'm a girl

by BlackCatt4211



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy on boy dating, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secrets, Special Circumstances (The Culture Series), no smutt, possibly more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatt4211/pseuds/BlackCatt4211
Summary: Do to unfortunate circumstances, Chris is a girl who is forced to go to her new school as a guy. She needs to keep this secret but things get a little interesting. Find out what happens in Chris’s journey.RATED T FOR TEENWarning ⚠!!! This book contains course language! Readers discretion is adviced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; This is an original I wrote and been working on for almost 3 years now. What can I say slow and steady wins the race. Mew :3

“ I can't believe I'm going through with this!" I argued with myself quietly. While I was walking through the school gates with my suitcase in one hand dragging behind me and a gym bag slumped over my right shoulder. 'I mean yeah I have a guys name but does he really have to enroll me as a guy.' I think to myself while gazing at my new school. At least it's a nice day, blue sky, birds singing, nice breeze. I look my school up and down studying the beautiful details. It looks a little antique and I like how the vines grew along the wall making it look older. It was certainly breathtaking. I could see windows on every floor. They looked nice and clean like they’ve just been washed. The tan building made me feel more at home with that beautiful garden in front. I snap myself back to reality.  
I still can't believe my father made me go through with this. I groan and look up at the sky remembering what happened that made me pose as a guy.  
\- flash back -  
" Chris. Your new uniform is here! " my dad yelled.  
I jumped up from my computer desk, run out of my room, and ran down the stairs. ' yes! Finally. I'm going to a school I always dreamed of! Juliet Boarding School. You can actually live there 'i thought to myself excitedly. I look up at my dad as he handed me the box. " Why don't you go try it on? " said my dad with a wicked smile.  
' oh great what did he do this time ' I think to myself as I went to the back room and changed into my new uniform. After I got my new uniform on. I walked over to the full body mirror and glanced at myself. It looked good on me but I looked like a boy. I started to sweat nervously.  
' oh no! Did dad...' I cut off my own thought’s and quickly checked the box the package came in. Sure enough, I was right. I read the paper form for my uniform it read ‘medium sized male’s uniform’.  
“W-WHAT THE HELL!!!!!” I screamed as I ran out of the back room.  
I made a fist as I stormed into the living room. “ Ah... Honey, I see it fits you well. ” Dad said putting his hands up innocently.  
“ Dad? Why is this a male’s uniform?” I asked while shaking with anger and grinding my teeth.  
“ W-well we don't have a lot of money and the male uniforms are much cheaper than the females.” He said sweating nervously.  
“IDIOT!” I screamed as I hit him on the head  
“ I’M A GIRL YOU IDIOT! I DON’T CARE IF IT’LL COST YOU AN ARM AND A LEG I’M NOT WEARING THIS! I’M NOT A CROSSDRESSER!” I screamed.  
“But if you do this I’ll buy your way into any college u wish and I'll get you a new car." He offered while holding his head on the spot where I punched him.  
" Are you trying to bribe me?” I asked sarcastically while glaring at him. But then I stopped and thought about it. It's only for a couple of years and any college I want and with a car! I could finally be popular too. I do have a low voice and a flat chest. I sighed. “Fine but only if you keep your word!” I said scratching my head.  
“ Yeppy! Now sit down while I cut your hair. ” dad shouted with excitement.  
“NO! NOT MY HAIR!!!!” I yelled while running out of the room.  
\- present day -  
So here I am at the school dressed as a boy and my poor hair cut to a style as a boy. I can feel almost every girl staring at me with heart in their eyes. I felt annoyed.  
“ Are you new here? ”I heard a voice say behind me.  
I turned to see a really cute guy with his hands folded behind his back. He was a little taller than me had blond hair and was a little longer than mine. Now that my dad cut it.  
I blushed and scratched my cheek. “ Yeah I am,” I said nervously.  
“ Well great. I'm chad. The V.P. Of the student council.” He said cheerfully.  
“I-I see...” ' Wow he's hot! I can't believe I'm going to the same school as him. I looked him over with my eyes studying his every detail. From his gorgeous blue eye’s to his perfect lips, and how he wore his uniform unbuttoned so I could see his white T-shirt. I could tell he was muscular, but mostly how an athlete looks.  
He started to look at me funny.  
“Are you ok? You seem kinda sick, your face is red.” He asked while feeling my forehead.  
“ Maybe I should take you to see the nurse. “ He said all concerned.  
I felt touched that he was worried about my health.  
I shook my head in reply. I was too nervous to speak.  
Then I remembered that he thinks I’m a guy. I sigh to myself knowing he’d never like me.  
“ What's wrong? “ He asked me.  
“ Nothing! Mind your own business! “ I snapped at him.

He shot me a Glare then he smirked.  
“ I bet you were checking me out earlier. Am I correct? ” He said in a sarcastic voice.  
“ Are you gay? “ He asked me looking into my eyes.  
“ I-I have t-to go!” I say stuttering than taking off before he could say anything else and ran to the safety of the building.


End file.
